This invention relates generally to the field of berms, walls, dykes, pools and the like used to retain liquid or to prevent unwanted movement of liquid, particularly in situations where the liquid is a hazardous liquid accidentally released, leaked or spilled from liquid containers or conduits. More particularly, the invention relates to such devices that can be assembled or installed on a solid base surface already supporting liquid containers or conduits.
In many situations it is desirable to have a secondary means for retaining and containing liquid in conjunction with a liquid container, such as a drum, tank, pipeline, piece of machinery, electrical transformer or the like, that is situated on a base surface, especially when the liquid is a hazardous liquid that may pollute or harm the environment. The purpose of the secondary liquid containment means is to capture and retain any liquid that has inadvertently escaped, spilled, leaked, etc. from the liquid container. Many pre-manufactured secondary containment devices, such as for example permanent walls, flexible walled pools, solid polymer berms or the like, are known and used for this purpose. In some circumstances however, it is desirable to provide a liquid containment berm and method of construction of the berm that allows the berm to be constructed, installed or created on site surrounding a liquid container that cannot easily be moved or lifted.
It is an object of this invention to provide a liquid containment berm capable of retaining liquid which may be constructed, assembled, created and installed on site, which meets the containment capacity requirements and further which may be created surrounding an established primary liquid container that is not easily moved or cannot be moved.